


Cream

by the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bukkake, Cream?, Creampie, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: —Por favor… ya no… ya no más.El otro no escuchó razones y siguió brincando y empalándose a voluntad hasta que sintió que su cuerpo estallaba en sensaciones.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Power bottom, PWP, Facial.
> 
> Co-Escrito con Perla Regina (AlannaBlack)

—Por favor… ya no… ya no más.

El otro no escuchó razones y siguió brincando y empalándose a voluntad hasta que sintió que su cuerpo estallaba en sensaciones.

—¿Qué… dijiste? —preguntó jadeando.

—Que ya no más… es suficiente por hoy. Estoy cansado.

Peter aminoró su vaivén y sudoroso, se bajó de aquella ya no tan erecta polla. Sonrió mientras buscaba la cajetilla de cigarros y colocaba uno en su boca.

—Hey, señor Stark. ¿Listo para el siguiente round?

Tony sintió ganas de llorar. Estaba exhausto y adolorido. Aquella maratón se había prolongado más minutos de lo esperado.

—No, Peter, en serio que no. Me lastimas.

El chico estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! Anda —dijo en tono sugerente mientras daba una fumada—, yo sé que quieres más y más —dijo Peter mientras aventaba el cigarro al suelo para volverse a colocar a horcajadas sobre Tony— y más y más.

Tony negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de quitarse a Peter de encima.

—No, de verdad, ya no puedo. ¡Estoy vacío!

Peter se mordió el labio cuando apenas rozó con sus manos la flácida polla de su esposo y ésta reaccionó de inmediato a su toque, poniéndose dura otra vez.

—¡Mira! Puede que tú no quieras pero Stark Jr. Sí que tiene ganas, ¿eh?

—¡¿Por qué carajos le pones nombre a mi…?! ¡No, basta! —chilló Tony mientras trataba de separarse de Peter, quien ya le había tomado de las manos con fuerza —¡Me vas a romper los brazos!

Peter resopló.

—Anda, Tony. ¡Por favor! —insistió Peter mientras se colocaba hábilmente sobre aquel glande rojizo para dejarse caer poco a poco— Sólo un poco… más… ¡Ahhh!

Tony desvió la mirada cuando vio que no había manera de ganarle a Peter.

—¡Pero eso dijiste hace 19 orgasmos atrás! ¡Ya no puedo!

Peter se mordió el labio mientras volvía a moverse rítmicamente encima de Tony.

—¿Diecinueve ya? Wow… ¿Tan… ah…? ¿Tan pronto? Mmmm…

Tony no pudo evitar jadear cuando sintió que las caderas de Peter se movían rítmicamente y que hacía ese movimiento tan singular apretando su polla sin dejar de moverse.

—Sí… por eso te digo que… ya… ya basta…

Peter seguía tomándose su tiempo mientras hacía su voluntad sentado en ese enorme falo.

—Ahhh… anda, quiero romper mi… mmmm… Quiero romper mi record hoy… Mínimo lleguemos a los sesenta y nueve hoy… Por fi amor… —gimió gozoso mientras comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad en su caderas.

Tony suspiró embotado por aquella sensación que si bien lo agotaba, también lo hacía sentir pleno y satisfecho aunque luego le pasara la factura. Sabía que no había poder humano que detuviera la pelvis del joven, quién la movía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Peter seguía moviéndose sin piedad y nada más pensando en provocarse placer, hasta que notó como el hombre poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. Peter creyó que esto se debía al placer que sentía en aquel momento. Pero de repente también sintió como la erección dentro de él empezaba a perder rigidez. Bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Tony?

No hubo respuesta, Peter le palmeó levemente la cara. Nada.

\- ¡¿Te quedaste dormido?!

Los ronquidos solo se lo confirmaron.

\- ¡Maldición Tony! – gritó el muchacho bajándose del cuerpo del millonario – Me las vas a pagar…

De repente, una perversa idea cruzó su mente y el joven sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Déjame ponerte tu crema facial.

Peter comenzó a frotarse a sí mismo por un rato, viendo a su esposo dormir profundamente hasta que por fin se corrió justo en su rostro con un jadeo.

\- ¡Y mira que esos tratamientos no los tienen ni en Europa! – pensó mientras veía aquellos hilos de semen manchar la muy cuidada y canosa barba del millonario - Dulces sueños, señor Stark – le dijo finalmente acostándose y dándole la espalda a ese hombre que lo había dejado sin terminar de cumplir sus deseos.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony se despertó con un fuerte dolor en sus caderas y en todo el cuerpo en general. Diablos, el chico lo había dejado exhausto. El ya no era un adolescente que podía tener sexo a lo loco sin derramar una gota de sudor, ahora era un hombre con sus limitaciones y pese a que aún podía mantener un ritmo, Peter tenia demasiada energía en la cama y él se quedaba atrás. Al darse la vuelta en la cama lo vio revisando algunas cosas en su celular y Peter le sonrió... Divertido. Como si estuviera aguantándose la risa.

\- Buenos días amor – lo saludó el muchacho, jovial.

\- Buenos días querido - respondió Tony con la voz ronca.

Peter dejó su celular para dirigirse a él.

\- Hey, tienes algo... – le avisó rascándose el mentón - Aquí. Si, justo ahí.

Tony se tocó la zona en la que Peter le había indicado y frunció el ceño al sentirla manchada. Al ver sus dedos manchados de blanco hizo una mueca de desagrado y se levantó en dirección al baño.

\- Eres un asco, Peter.

El chico dejó salir una cruel carcajada.

\- ¡Pero bien que te gusta cuando lo tienes en tu boca! - le gritó aún desde la cama.

\- Eso es diferente y lo sabes – le respondió Tony volviendo a la cama aún con el rostro húmedo y con algunas gotas de agua cayéndole sobre su pecho desnudo.

No se esperaba tener a Peter palpando su erección matutina y haciéndose un lugar entre sus piernas.

\- Está bien, está bien… lo siento. ¿Me dejas mostrarte cuan arrepentido estoy?

Tony sonrió triunfal y lo miró con ojos oscuros. Esta era su oportunidad perfecta para devolvérsela a Peter, porque dos podían jugar ese juego.

\- Claro cariño. Haz sido malo. Muuuy malo. Te hace falta un pequeño castigo ¿Entendiste?

\- Si Papi. Lo que ordenes - murmuró Peter abriendo la boca para por fin engullir aquella dura longitud.

El mayor tomó a Peter del cabello con suavidad, pero firmeza al mismo tiempo y comenzó a marcarle un ritmo mientras se jodía su boca sin piedad. Veía como Peter intentaba respirar por la nariz y recibir todo aquello que el hombre le daba. No había nada mejor que perderse en aquella cálida y húmeda estrechez. Luego de desquitarse un rato, Tony retiró su miembro de la boca de Peter para golpearlo levemente contra sus labios y mejillas, el chico sonrió ante esto.

\- Amor… quiero devolverte el favor, no sabes lo bien que me hizo tu crema al cutis – le dijo Tony con voz ronca e insinuante.

\- ¿A-Ah sí? – preguntó Peter mordiéndose el labio y sabiendo que ahora era su turno.

Tony comenzó a acariciarse lentamente de arriba abajo, esparciendo la humedad en su erección.

\- Si. Y me sentiría muy mal si no te compartiera un poco de la mía ¿No crees?

\- Puedes dármela aquí – indicó el muchacho apuntando a sus labios y lamiéndoselos a propósito.

Su esposo rio de forma cruel, como Peter había hecho antes, y le tomó del rostro para acariciarlo con parsimonia, como si de terciopelo se tratase.

\- No, cariño. Insisto, quiero hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste por mí. Ahora de rodillas.

Peter obedeció a regañadientes y lo hizo, pero no perdería sin dignidad. Comenzó a contonearse y acariciarse frente al hombre estando de rodillas, provocándolo aún más. Tony se acariciaba casi que con furia y posicionándose frente a Peter, dejó salir todo.

Gruesos y viscosos chorros de semen chocaron contra la cara de Peter, manchando sus mejillas, nariz y labios de blanco. El chico recibió todo sin chistar, y cuando por fin terminó, sacó su lengua levemente para saborear una gota en sus labios.

\- Delicioso – le respondió, orgulloso.

Tony le tomó de la mano para hacerlo ponerse de pie y llevarlo al baño. Ambos se darían una ducha y tal vez tendrían un poco de sexo de mañana. Le haría a Peter también algún café con crema, y quien dice que tal vez no unas fresas. Consentir a su esposo era un placer para él.


End file.
